simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
2nd meeting of the 68th Soviet Government
Transcript Andrew joined the chat'Green': hey comrade!!Andrew: hey! how is everything?Philip joined the chat'Green': very well comrade how are you?Lego 'joined the chat 20 seconds ago'Lego: hello comrades is nice to be seeing all of you!!!Redo joined the chatG'reen': hey comrade'Redo': hellooooo'Lego': is many peoples'Philip': greetings comradesAndrew: hello everyone!!Green: nice to see everyone here'Green:' are we missing anyone?G'reen': except Khome?Philip: I don't think so..Green: Adnrew can you fill in for him?Andrew: ill be filling in for khome. he works 3 jobs which is why hes always busy'Redo': of course'Redo': this is good then'Lego': who's adanac chair?Redo: I am'Andrew': redo'Redo': let's get an agenda going'Green': very good.... Integra and the University bills need to be discssed'Green': other than that there's Mike's bill and Philip's'Philip': Yes i was going to issue a update on that,Redo: 'very good'Redo: let us skip over Mike's since he's not here.. if he shows later we'll add it'Redo': Philip please state your update first around your bill'Philip': Oh ok then fair enough.Philip: Because of the nature of the committee meeting and a slight dwindling of momentum, i shall be beginning to gather the committee tasked with that of electoral reform. I will also be surveying throughout the Federation before initiating the process of getting a solid draft bill.Green: that's a very sensible perspective comrade'Philip': Because of RL events i have been unable to make as much progress as i hoped, never the less i shall be putting action into place after the weekend.Lego: so it shall be continue to be discussed by committee? is good in my ideas'Green': of course comrade!Philip: Yes... This could also serve as a template for any legislation which require longer-term analysis in the future.Philip: 'But that's all i was going to say.'Andrew: very good'Green': that's an excellent plan'reenG:' very good comrade!!Redo: so nothing to vote on then? okay moving on....Redo: Green?Green: well, I would like us to approve the university bill of course as well as IntegraG'reen:' if we can discuss integra first... here's the link: http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Integra'Andrew:' awesome let us all take a quick read'Philip': This is very good comrade!Andre'w: i like it!'Green: yeah I mean, there must be some problems with it that people wanna hear?Redo: I think it's unnecessary realy'Redo': why do we need to have a programme to integrate... people can just join and do their thing'Andrew': well a lot of new members dont stick around'Andrew': youre one of the few who have'Philip': Hmm, i wouldn't say it's unnecessary. What makes the Soviet Federation unique is the levels of activity, roleplay and governance, this is something which can further enhance our standing and keep members interested. I don't know anything about the citizenship act other then the fact i was supposed to do a test...Green: I agree with Philip'Andrew': as do i'Green': and I oppose the old act of having a test.... that is what made it ineffective'Green:' training, though, is paramount as public education is correlated with people feeling actively engaged in their democracy'Andrew:' very true green, i like this idea, i feel its a way to keep talent'Philip:' I agree,Andrew: lego?Lego: uh well I think this is a very important initiative'Andrew': alright lets vote then.Lego: I would certainly not oppose it and since I do have later ambitions of moving to the courts I could ensure it takes place'Lego:' what bothers me is that I don't want to put this in the hands of an inactive federal court'Lego': that's why I hesistates'Philip: '''true,'Andrew:' time for new judges?'Lego': definities'Green:' I would agree with Lego'Green': in terms of voting then?'Andrew:' i really hope that if we pass this it will give a reason to the supreme court to be active.'Redo': yes we can proceed to vote'Redo:' all in favour?'Andrew': i vote for'Lego': I vote yes'Green': yep'Philip:' I vote yes'Redo:' I oppose'Redo': but motion carries 4-1'Green': yay!'Lego:' congratulation my friend'Redo': then onto university'Andrew': congrats green.'Andrew': now the fun stuff'Redo:' http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Soviet_...G'reen': hahaAndrew: so i really like the bill, thoughts?'Lego:' well I see absolutely no reason to oppose it'Philip': same'Lego: not sure about the language which talk to funding'''Lego: I don't mind but some liberals like the CDU may oppose'Redo:' I don't much like the fact that it's socialized so yes I agree with Lego's assertion. Whether the rest of the CDU feels that way is yet to be felt'Andrew:' i feel its overall a well rounded bill that brings another aspect of RP to the game.Lego: yeah it's good for me'Green:' I want it to sound real'Green': all huge programmes need to have a solid funding regime'Green:' most of us here believe in large well-funded public social services, such as education'Andrew': true.Philip: I hardly see any problem in which the more socially democratic parts of the Federation may see with this, as both the state and the Federation chip in.Andrew: 'so can we move to vote?Andrew: im going out for a smoke a vote for'Philip: either way i'd vote yes'Green': yeah we'll lets definitely vote'Redo: '''sure let's go'Redo:' I'll state off the getgo that I oppose'Green': I vote yes for the motion'Lego': I am vote yes as well'Green': excellent we shall await Andrew but regardless it passes'Redo': good... what other motions do we have before us today?'Philip': Didn't green say earlier that Mike's bill also needs to be discussed? What's going on there?'Andrew': im back.'Andrew': i think mike has another meeting with the unique soon.P'hilip:' Oh alright then'Green': well, haven't we got to vote on something?'Green': like accepting the draft proposal'Redo': yes it needs to be voted in'Lego': if that's the case then yes I will vote yes for it'Philip: If you want to vote on whether we should continue work with the legislation i proposed last meeting for the sake of it... Go aheadPhilip: But other than that i don't think so..'''Andrew: i vote yes and we also need to address dissolution and next elections'Lego': indeed'Lego': what is the will of the council to dissolve?Redo: I'm running this comrade LegoGreen: ..........Redo: I will not put forth a motion to resolve and that means we can't do it'Green': indeed I respect that but we should discuss the will regardless'Redo': well discuss as you wish but I will not table that motion as the CDU is not wanting an election right now'Andrew': well i remember volt saying after this meeting he planned on dissolving anyways.Philip: Although i agree with that, we cannot halt the fashion of democracy because the CDU "is not wanting an election"Philip: we could at least discuss the principle ideas,Leg'o: well the premier can dissolve as well'Lego: so perhaps we can go that direction'Philip:' ...Andrew:' so the cdu is going to be completely unwilling to listen to the will of the council and make compromise?'Philip: Comrades i believe we have hit a particular point where we must either change agenda or disband the meeting, Voltaire expressed that he would dissolve government after this council meeting.Andrew: yeah..Andrew: so redo?Redo: I still say noRedo: let Volt do it'Green:' okay'Green:' well whatever'Philip': Very well then'Andrew': okay...Andrew: is there anything else on the agenda?Philip: Well i believe there is the question of new judges which i believe we briefly mentioned earlier... However i think we've achieved as much as we can here.Andrew: ill be putting a copy of this meeting on a wiki page. but right now i must be going